ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl T-Animations
Carl Terrance (born on January 5th, 2000), known online as Carl T-Animations, is an American YouTuber and animator whose channel was founded on September 11th, 2017. List of videos #''The Dinosaur Princess Parody'' - 09/11/2017 - Kitrina the wild girl and friends discover a giant meteor that is going to hit Saurus Kingdom and making everyone extinct. #''Good Ol' Magic Parody'' - 11/25/2017 - Charlotte invites her friend, Maria, for a special... ritual. #''Howler Parody'' - 12/26/2017 - Two fanboys meet their hero of their lives: Howler himself, but ends up escalating quickly. #''Collin the Speedy Boy Parody'' - 03/29/2018 - Collin, Cooper, Tommy, Trent, and WesDragon go on misadventures and meet unnecessary female teen characters. #''Why My Job At Hooters Sucked'' - 04/03/2018 - In a storytime video, Carl explains why his job working at Hooters sucked. #''OK K.O.! Let's Be Ans'' - 04/07/2018 - TBD #''Garfield vs. Snoopy'' - 06/22/2018 - Garfield and Snoopy have been fighting for years, so they decide it's about time they have a war with each other. #''Chronicles of David'' - 06/30/2018 - TBD #''Cleo Says a Bad Word'' - 07/29/2018 - TBD #''BFB: Battle for Bimbos'' - 09/04/2018 - Four and X kidnap a group of hot chicks and forces their contestants to make love with them. #''Happy 1st Anniversary to Me!'' - 09/11/2018 - TBD #''World War T'' - 10/06/2018 - PewDiePie and T-Series declare war on each other. #''Family'' - 11/17/2018 - Carl explains his family life. #''Sajoedri Parody'' - 01/01/2019 - TBD #''Top 20 Cartoon Network shows... That I like'' - 01/11/2019 - Carl talks about his top 20 favorite Cartoon Network shows of all time. #''You're Owned By Us Now, Simpsons'' - 03/27/2019 - The Simpsons finds all of the Fox characters moving to Disneyland, only to find out that Mickey has decided to buy 20th Century Fox. #''Top 20 Nicktoons... That I like'' - 04/01/2019 - Since Carl talked about his top 20 favorite Cartoon Network shows, he decides to talk about his top 20 favorite Nicktoons. #''The Miserable Adventures of Riley Parody'' - 06/13/2019 - Riley has used her powers to summon demons to enslave all of Happsburg. #''Yay! Our Childhood is Back!'' - 07/27/2019 - TBD #''The Cosmic Adventures of Stella McDonnell'' - 07/28/2019 - Stella McDonnell takes over this new CN show about this little alien girl. #''Cartoon Network: CN School Parody'' - 08/16/2019 - The CN School students meet the new student. #''Steven Universe Parody'' - 09/06/2019 - TBD #''Beautiful Avians Parody'' - 10/21/2019 - A team of beautiful bird humans look for prey to save the day. #''Mao Mao Parody'' - 10/24/2019 - TBD #''Frankie Teardrop & Hamburger Lady'' - 10/31/2019 - TBD #''About COPPA'' - 11/27/2019 - Carl talks about all of this COPPA drama lately. #''Welp, It's Official'' - 12/07/2019 - Carl talks to his viewers about his new job at Warner Bros. #''Possible Plans for 2020'' - 01/01/2020 - TBD #''Howler Woof'' - 01/18/2020 - Howler and the gang make kids laugh with no seriousness for once as they land in a random forest while escaping from the Naga as Jeanette turns herself into a giant... to torment them? #''WBIE Rebooted'' - 02/14/2020 - With the CtSB reboot coming, Carl talks about the possibility of WBIE reboots, as he theorizes what they'll be like. Trivia *As of December 7th, 2019, he works for Warner Bros. currently working as a writer and storyboard artist on Good Ol' Magic and Mark: Time Janitor. Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:YouTube Category:2017